A Moment In Time
by Extraho
Summary: Voldemort remembers when he, as the young Tom Riddle fell in love for the first time: Will he work up the courage to tell her or is a certain Malfoy going to get there first? M/F Oneshot


Tattoo's And Memories

Voldemort lay in his uneasy slumber, tossing from side to side. Along with regaining his youthful looks, came the memories he'd rather forget. In a way you could say the Dark Lord had a nightmare of the best, and worst day of his life.

* * *

"_Tom, stop it! It tickles! We'll never finish this paper in time!" Angelina said, trying hard not to laugh. Tom looked at the girl sitting opposite to him at the small table in a dark corner of the library. 'Angelina Angelx Aurelius, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. A Gryffindor, and I love her.' Tom thought. With a mischievous smile on his lips he just looked innocently at her._

"_What did I do?" _

"_Oh, like you don't know" she replied, with a fake angry glare " you can pull your tricks on the other girls, but you know they won't work on me!"_

_He knew. He knew only too well that his seductive little tricks didn't work on her, and it hurt. _

'_What if he knew?' she thought, 'would he still bother to spend any time with me? What would he think of me, if he knew I love him? This is my last chance to tell him before I leave tomorrow.' _

_Another hour went by and none of them uttered a syllable. Angelina read through her paper and decided that she was finished. 'Oh my god! He doesn't know I'm leaving!'_

_Tom looked up between his lashes to steal a glance at her, as a wave of panic hit her hard. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing"_

"_Don't lie to me Angelina, I can see you're not alright"_

"_I have to tell you something," she said, avoiding his concerned eyes. " I'm leaving tomorrow and….I know it's weird, with me just being here at Hogwarts a few weeks…but I think I…I love you" she blurted out._

_She gathered all her courage and looked at Tom. Nothing had prepared her to what she saw. Tears welling in Tom's eyes, rolling down his cheeks as he tried to blink them away. Quickly he wiped them away with the back of his hand, hoping she hadn't seen it, he didn't want her to think of him as a sissy._

"_You're leaving?" he said, unsuccessfully trying to prevent his voice from cracking. "And you…. Me… How?"_

"_I'm sorry Tom, I never should have said it. Ruined everything now, haven't I" she said as she turned to leave the library. Increasing her pace, hearing nothing but her own heartbeat, she ran. Surprised students looked at the sobbing girl, even more surprised when they saw Tom's tear streaked cheeks and puffy eyes. The heir of Slytherin himself, showing _any_ emotion in public, let alone; crying. This was something they would never forget._

_It took a few seconds before Tom comprehended what had really happened. Realising that Angelina had left, he stood up and ran as fast as he could after her. 'Finally' he thought. ' These seeker muscles are being put to some actual use. God I have to find her!' _

* * *

_He had searched all over Hogwarts, no girl in sight. He headed to the 7__th__ floor not bothering to enter the Room of Requirement he sat down. His entire body was hurting. Not from running, but from longing, how he wanted her. He held his breath, hoping that he would faint, and stop feeling anything at all._

_When his heart eased it's pace, and he could hear something other that the throbbing in his ears, he heard a gentle sob at the other end of the hall. Not daring to hope, he got on his feet and hurried down to the other end. 'Get a grip Riddle, you know it's just Myrtle down there. She's always crying over something.'_

* * *

_Angelina held her breath as she heard footsteps approaching. She curled up, not wanting to talk to anyone. "I'm aware it's past bedtime, Professor…." She looked up, her eyes meeting cold grey orbs. _

"_Malfoy?!"_

"_The one and only, Lucas Malfoy" he replied, "I was curious of why my usually icy calm little cousin was running down the halls… crying of all things. What's wrong my little slayer. Did you tell him?"_

"_Tell who?"_

"_Riddle."_

"_How'd you…oh, never mind, you always know."_

"_Well, first I saw you crying, then I saw Riddle's puffy eyes, not to even mention that the two of you have been joined at the hip since first day. I just kind of put two and two together, and figured that you bolted before he even got to utter a word." He looked at her, wondering if his theory had been somewhat correct._

"_Yeah, that pretty much sounds like it."_

"_He does like you, you know."_

"_Oh really!" She said sarcastically._

"_If I didn't know Riddle, I'd never have noticed. He's not the kind of guy that shows any kind of emotion, to anyone. All of a sudden, you've got him laughing, and crying when he thinks no one notices. Nobody knew that he actually was capable of a genuine smile before you, for Christ's fucking sake"_

"_So why didn't he just tell me?"_

"_He's a Slytherin to his fingertips, too much pride, and the possibility of being rejected and getting a blow to his pride is a bloody big one, especially when he falls for a Gryffindor."_

"_Yeah." Feeling her throat choke with sobs, she hid her face against the wall._

_Lucas moved to take her in his arms, and comfort her, when he suddenly stopped._

* * *

_Tom stood just around the corner, leaning against the wall, eyes closed listening to every word. 'Am I that obvious?' he though. He stuck his head out to have a look, as Angelina started crying again. He saw Malfoy moving to her. As he glanced around, cold grey met killing-curse green. Malfoy stopped, and gulped when he saw the extremely un-Riddle like look in Tom's eyes. He stepped away, waving his hand, signing him to come closer, using the other, pressing his lips, to tell him to be quiet._

_Tom walked silently forward. Lucas signing him to embrace the crying girl. Seeing Tom hesitate, Lucas raised an challenging eyebrow, before he turned around and left without a sound. Silence; a necessary talent of every Slytherin. _

_Tom put his arms around her. "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry." Angelina turned around in astonishment as she heard Tom's voice._

'_What's wrong with me? Tom thought. 'I'm NOT scared! Do I want…? I want to kiss her! Will she let me?' _

_Looking up at the taller boy who held her, she leaned into his arms and let her head rest against the nape of his neck, inhaling deeply._

_He smelled of black coffee, dark chocolate and something else she couldn't identify. It was deep and masculine, just perfect. _

'_Sweat maybe, had he been running?' It didn't matter, he smelled so lovely, and he was here, alone with her. _

_Tom felt himself grow hot as Angelina snuggled closer to him. 'No no no!! Now is not the time!!' he thought as he stepped away from his object of desire. Realising that he had just done a grave mistake as he looked into her grey eyes filled with lust. She just looked at him, unsure of what to do, but Merlin, she wanted him bad. Angelina gave herself a mental kick and stepped away from him and leaned against the wall._

_Tom was fighting an internal war, his head telling him not to touch her, his heart and various other body parts telling him to go for it, kiss her senseless and make her his forever. ' Surely she's not a virgin, she's far to sexy' he reasoned. 'but she is a proper Gryffette so maybe she is, God I want to find out!' His body won he war. _

_He stepped up to her and kissed her softly, struggling to keep is growing arousal away from her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself if she even just came in semi-contact with his rapidly growing problem. He was, however, left with no option when Angelina snaked one arm around his neck and another around his waist and yanked him closer._

_He traced her upper lip to ask for entrance. Angelina responded by pulling him closer and deepening the kiss._

_Loosing a little more of his self-restraint, he pressed her hard up against the cold stone wall. Feeling his lungs starting to ace, they broke apart and gasped for air. _

"_Damn the need to breathe to hell" Tom mumbled into the nape of Angelina's neck. _

_Angelina gasped as she felt the growing erection pressed against her belly. Knowing that her own arousal soaked her black silk panties, underneath her skirt, she wanted him even more. Needed him, even more. _

"_I want you Tom, now, please"_

"_Are you sure? I don't know if I can stop…" Angelina grinded her hips into his. He got the point and pinned her against the wall. He pulled her sweater over her head and unbuttoned her shirt. Angelina whimpered at the touch and lifted a slim leg to lie around his waist. Tom moved his hip to support the beautiful dark blonde girl. He found himself wondering of how she made it look like it was made of metal._

_Nuzzling his way down her chest to bite her nipple gently, he found that it was already hard. 'You are going to be the death of me girl' he thought as her hands found their way beneath his damp boxers. Burying his face in her neck, his breath hitching as he felt her warm hands gliding and stroking his painfully hard length._

_Angelina smiled as she saw his reaction to the sudden skin-to-skin contact. She heard a disappointed moan as she let go, and ripped open his shirt. She wanted to taste him, but Tom had other plans, he needed her now. _

_He stroked Angelina's inner thighs, testing. When he found her pulsing centre he took a tight grip on the silk barrier and ripped it off, leaving red burning marks where the shiny fabric had torn. He kissed his way up her steamy thighs, leaving the skirt on, just for the sake of it. It was sexy and a bit naughty too. _

_He hooked his arm under her still grounded leg and placed it around his strong waist. The flawlessness of the move showed off his strength. He looked deep into her eyes as he carefully started to thrust into her. He was somewhat surprised when he met the resistance of a maiden's head. Angelina nodded to give him permission to enter her. Feeling pride threatening to burst his heart at the thought of being her very first, he kissed her hard and deep._

_She closed her eyes and braced herself. She would have screamed if it were not for Tom's mouth covering her own as he thrust up into her hottest depths. A single tear escaped her closed eyes. He gently kissed it away; feeling a rush of guilt for making the girl he loved, feel discomfort and pain. He held still, letting her adjust to the new feeling of sharing her body. _

_Angelina had both her arms around Tom's neck, her arms buried in his black wavy hair. She drew her breath deeply, feeling his hard erection inside her, a dark burning spreading to her fingertips and the sole of her feet. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked_

"_Tom…" she hitched, " please…"_

_He gently pulled out, before he pushed back into her. Painfully slow, he thrust, pinning her against the wall firmly, straining his self-control to it's outer limits once again. Changing his angle slightly, he stroked a sweet sensitive spot, making her buck her hips and bite her lower lip, purring. 'God, that's sexy' he thought. Increasing his pace, he thrust harder, Angelina meeting him halfway, panting his name. _

_Angelina gasped as he hit her spot time and time again, not missing it once. Her body growing hotter as lightings cursed through her. Her muscles clamped around his thick length. He hit her spot harder and harder as she felt him closing to his release. At last losing his last bit of will, his strokes became longer deeper, harder and more than violent. Angelina whimpered as his powerful ramming pushed her further up the wall, the sharp cut of the building stones scraping her skin. Her scream as she came for the first time, echoed through the many halls of Hogwarts_

_Panting and sweating, they sank to the floor. With the smaller girl still in his arms, he held her in his lap. Still inside her, he sat leaning against the wall. His hands stroking her thighs and nuzzled her neck; leaving a trail of small bite marks. Holding each other tightly, they rocked gently through the aftermath of their orgasm._

* * *

_Tom looked down at the petite beauty curled up in his arms, dozing against his slick, sculpted chest. 'We can't stay here, the professors will be patrolling the halls.' He sighed, ' how can I possibly think about moving from this spot, I'll hex it, so no one can wash it clean, and our scent will be on this wall forever. Sod it, I'm not…' his thoughts were disrupted by a surprised yelp._

_Tom shot his head up, seeing the very red and shocked face of Professor McGonagall. He pulled the sleeping Angelina closer, wanting to protect her, and thus, unintentionally impaling her on him even more. Reaching the top of her womb, fully sheltered in her burning heat, he closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure so intense; it boarded to pain, washed through them. Tom buried his face in her long thick hair and gasped her name as they came together. _

_Angelina opened her eyes, and turned her face away from her transfiguration professor, not seeing her, and dug her nails into Tom's chest, drawing blood. She grinded her hips and arched her back, tightening herself around him as he spilled his life seed deep inside her for the second time. Angelina shuddered as she felt her womb stretching wider to room it all. Now, with constant pressure on all her sweet spots at the same time, white lights were dancing in front of her eyes._

_Riding the after-effects of coming like a bursting sun, shaking, she leaned her forehead against his trembling shoulder. Seeking his protection from the cold, she lay heavy against him, breathing hard. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight. He scowled at _

* * *

_McGonagall, who in her astonishment in seeing the heated couple in the hallway of all places, had not moved. She wondered if they knew what she could see: them reaching their peak, and their magic flowing around them like tsunamis, hitting the walls in the manners of rolling thunder. Black and silver willowing energy seeping from their skin. Riddles scowl brought her back to the situation at hand. "Well, I'll give you your privacy, this time, now get back to your dorms immediately." She would never be able to look at Riddle in the same way ever again. Seeing that gorgeous boy 90 naked, did change things somewhat. Especially because this particularly boy, was smokin'._

_Tom carried his sleeping beauty back to his head boy quarters and lay her in his bed. He undressed them both, and joined her in the warm bedcovers. The still sleeping Angelina rolled over to lay halfway on top of Tom. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, never wanting to let go. Tom felt a surprised jot run up his spine as he saw Angelina's tattoo of a roman eagle, with an 'A' shaped between it's legs. He traced the contours of the majestic eagle, deeply consumed in his own thoughts. _

"_I can stay like this forever. Just feeling her skin like this.'_

_He sensed an unfamiliar and painful pricking in his heart, as he realised that in the morning, she would be gone._

* * *

Voldemort woke from his dream sweating and gasping from breath. Every morning he would wake in the same panic stricken mode as he did the morning after that night. The only comfort he had was a one of the little notes he still had from her. It was the last one she had given him. She had left it on the nightstand for him to find. The others had been lost in a boat fire in the early 50's. He could still remember the words on each of them. It was just simple messages like, _'I'll meet you after lunch at the Leaky Cauldron'. _ The last one was different though. It was the lyrics of the song she was always humming, along with a short letter.

_Good Riddance_

_Another turning point,_

_A fork stuck in the road,_

_Time grabs you by the wrist_

_Directs you were to go_

_So make the best of this test known as why_

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable that in the end is right _

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_

_Put in on a shelf and gather the good times_

_Tattoos and memories and asking on trial_

_For what it's worth _

_It's worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable that in the end is right _

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_Tom, _

_I always used to love that song, and whenever I hear it I will think of you. I love you. Don't ever forget that. _

_This is not my choice, but I know it is for the best. At least now I know you will not fall prey for a war that is not your own. If we do ever meet again, I promise I will explain everything. _

_Know that my heart will always belong to you, and you only._

_Love, your Angelina _

Voldemort knew the words by heart. It had taken him a while to understand what the lyrics meant, but he understood them now. Basically, treasure the good times and don't loose faith.

He snorted as he wiped his tears away. 'What on earth would the Death Eaters do if they found their _fearless leader_ this way; like a weeping child with a broken heart. The war would definitely be lost'.

_War._ How much he fucking hated _war._


End file.
